Senior Tampan
by ecstashy
Summary: Hanya kisah cinta seorang hoobae yg begitu suka terhadap sunbaenya {PREV TITLE : Not A Bad Thing} KaiHun Seme! Kai Uke! Sehun. BxB BoyxBoy Shounen-Ai Yaoi EXO Fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

**Not A Bad Thing**

**Title : Not A Bad Thing**

**Author : kimbaby**

**Genre : Romance, School Life**

**Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin (Kai), Krystal Jung and Others.**

**Rating : Teens, 13+**

**Length : ? idk(?) lol**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**kimbaby**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Not A Bad Thing**

**.**

CHAPTER 1.

**January 7, 2012**

**Pertama kali melihatnya.**

**Oh Sehun POV  
**Hai, perkenalkan, namaku Oh Sehun. Siswa kelas 1 di SM Star High School. Ya, kini aku seorang siswa SMA. Kini aku belajar menjadi dewasa, tidak seperti teman temanku yang menurutku aneh itu, atau si BaekYeol yang setiap hari membuat keributan di kantin sekolah semasa SMP dulu. Mereka benar benar berisik dan bodohnya aku berteman dengan mereka. Sifatku sangat jauh dengan mereka, aku ini agak pendiam, susah bergaul dan moody.

Oh iya, hari ini adalah hari pertama aku menginjakkan kaki di sekolah baru ku, SM Star High School. Berdiri di lapangan bersama siswa dan siswi baru lainnya, mendengarkan pidato sambutan siswa/i baru, orang tersebut adalah kepala sekolah bawel sekali menurutku, dia juga mesum. Contohnya saat aku masuk gerbang tadi, dia tetap melihat ke arah paha para siswi perempuan yang berlalu lalang di depannya. Sungguh jauh dari ekspetasiku, kakakku bilang bahwa kepala sekolah di sekolah ini muda dan diidolakan, realitanya tidak begitu, rambutnya klimis dan pakaian rapih serta kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya dan-oh jangan lupakan mukanya yang keriput. Aku yakin kakakku berbohong kepadaku.

Mengenai MOS disini, jenuh sekali sampai aku bertemu kakak kelas yang 'katanya' bandel dan diidolakan, tapi aku tidak melihat sisi bandel dan playboynya. Yang kulihat, mukanya menggambarkan muka ahjussi mesum. Tapi ku akui dia sedikit sexy dan juga tampan dengan kulit coklat dan bibir tebalnya, serta sesuatu yang ada dicelana-OH FUCK. Oke, dia membuat orientasi seksualku menyimpang.  
Dia masuk ke dalam kelas ku dan memperkenalkan dirinya sambil duduk di meja guru.

"Nama saya Kim Jongin dari kelas 12-A" ujar pria sexy itu yang bernama Kim Jongin

Aku bisa merasakan siswi disekitarku berbisik bisik tentang ke sexy-annya. Bahkan ada siswi yang berbisik ke temannya 'aku rela diperkosa dia'. Sungguh gila. Ya, kuakui dia memang sexy, lihat saja dia duduk di meja dengan gaya 'agak mengangkang'. Aku memperhatikan wajahnya yang semakin tampan jika dia berbicara, sampai akhirnya lamunanku buyar melihat salah satu kakak kelas perempuan datang ke kelasku dan bergelayut manja dilengan kakak kelas sexy-Kim Jongin itu. Tanpa sadar aku memutar bola mataku.

"Besok kalian ku tugaskan untuk menghapal nama sunbae kalian yang membimbing kalian dalam MOS ini" ujarnya singkat dan berlalu bersama kakak kelas perempuan yang sedang bergelayut manja di lengan Kim Jongin

Sungguh mataku memanas melihatnya!  
Seseorang tolong tanyakan pada dokter ada apa dengan tubuhku ini!  
Aku masih normal!

**January, 8 2012**

**Obrolan pertama kami.**

**Oh Sehun POV**

Kini koridor ramai karena siswa/i baru berlalu lalang untuk bertanya nama para sunbaenya dan menghapal namanya, bahkan aku bisa melihat sunbae yang memintai nomer ponsel siswi baru itu, sunggu genit. Aku terus mendongakkan kepalaku mencari cari si Kim Jongin tampan dan sex-OH SUDAHLAH!. Mencapai Kim Jongin seperti menggapai bintang, susah sekali, harus banyak usaha, kulihat dari jauh dia dikerumuni banyak siswi genit yang bertanya namanya sekaligus memntai nomor ponselnya, oh Tuhan, aku kalah bersaing.

'DUKK'

"Oh maaf" ucapku pelan sambil mendongak keatas,orang ini tinggi sekali.

"Oh tidak apa apa, siapa namamu?" tanya pria tinggi itu

"Namaku Oh Sehun, siswa baru"

"Namaku Kris Wu, wakil ketua OSIS disini" ujarnya memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan, ternyata dia wakil ketua OSIS, lalu? siapa ketua OSISnya?

"Apa kau membimbing kami juga?" tanyaku

"Ya, tentu saja" balasnya dengan senyumnya, Oh tamp-TIDAK. AKU MASIH NORMAL.

"Oh, kalau begitu boleh tuliskan namamu disini dan tanda tanganmu?" tanyaku sambil menyodorkan buku tulis kosong dan pulpen kearahnya, dan ia menerima dan mulai menuliskan namanya serta tanda tangan.

"Sudah ya, aku pergi dulu" ujarnya sambil menyodorkan kembali buku dan pulpenku lalu berlalu pergi dari hadapanku

'HANDSOME DRAGON, Kris Wu'

"apa apaan ini, pede sekali dia"

'DUKK'

Sial, aku terbentur lagi, kali ini siapa..

Aku memutar bola mataku malas dan mendongak keatas

"siapa lagi yang kuta-" aku terdiam melihat orang tersebut

KIM JONGIN DENGAN SENYUMNYA

KIM JONGIN!

ITS KIM JONGIN

Hatiku bergejolak riang melihat dirinya dan tersenyum kearahku dengan senyum khususnya untuk diriku-kurasa.

"Oh.. h..hai" sial sekali aku tergagap didepannya. Aku kutuk mulutku ini

"hai, tidak usah canggung, namaku Kim Jongin" ucapnya dengan suara nya yang sexy itu

"o..oh y-ya, b-..bolehkah aku minta nama dan tanda tanganmu?" tanyaku pelan sambil menyodorkan buku dan pulpen ke arahnya, dan sialnya aku tergagap untuk ke duakalinya

"tentu saja" ia tersenyum kepadaku dan menulis namanya serta menandatangani bukuku

"terima kasih" aku tersenyum padanya dan dia hanya balas tersenyum lalu pergi

'Kim Jongin 12-A, kau sangat cute!'

Astaga, aku ingin meledak...

**Maret, 14 2012**

**Pertemuan kami**

**Oh Sehun POV**

Kini aku sedang duduk di bangku taman sekolah, menghabiskan bekalku dan melepas penatku bersama seseorang disampingku, DO Kyungsoo

"Sehunnie, aku duluan ya, bekalku sudah habis. Hwang ssaem bilang aku segera ke kantor untuk membantunya menilai hasil ulangan bahasa Inggris" D.O pamit dan berlari kecil menuju kantor

"hati hati d.o! nanti diganggu Luhan sunbaenim!" teriakku padanya. Aku bisa melihatnya menatap sebal kearahku, tapi tidak kupedulikan, karena sudah terbiasa

Kini aku duduk sendirian menatap lapangan dan menghabiskan bekal, menatap beberapa anak lelaki yang bermain basket bersama di lapangan.

"Hai" sebuah suara mengejutkanku

"D.O kenapa tida-" aku terkejut ketika melihat kesamping, itu bukan D.O, melainkan Kim Jongin...

"huh? siapa D.O? aku Kim Jongin, apa kau lupa?" tanyanya sambil membuka botol minum dan meminum air yang ada didalam botol tersebut, kutebak dia habis bermain basket di lapangan tadi, eh, tapi aku tidak melihatnya

"tentu saja aku ingat, mengapa kau ada disini?" tanyaku pelan sambil mengatur napas agar tidak tergagap lagi seperti waktu itu

"kenapa? ini kan bangku untuk umum, jadi aku tidak boleh disini? yasudah aku pergi" ujarnya sambil beranjak pergi

"JANGAN!" balasku agak kelas dan menahan tangannya agar kembali duduk disampingku, tanpa disadari aku memejamkan mata. Tidak tau mengapa, mungkin refleks

"kenapa? kau menyukai ku ya?" tanyanya tepat pada sasaran

"h-hah? menyukaimu? aku normal tau!" balasku bohong

"Jangan berbohong, aku tau kamu gay, its okay aku juga gay.. dulunya" akui nya dengan jujur

"o-ohh.. lalu sekarang? kau normal kan? punya pacar?" tanyaku hati hati

"pacar? ya, aku punya, Krystal Jung pacarku, dia cantik sekali, aku menyayanginya. Kalau kau? Punya pacar?" jelasnya jujur

Sakit hati sekali saat dirinya memuji orang lain di hadapanku. Ughh.. rasanya ingin kembali kerumah.

"O-oh.. begitu... t-tidak aku tidak punya pacar, aku sedang menunggu seseorang" Jongin membalas pernyataanku dengan mulutnya yang dibentuk huruf O, kupikir itu cute.

"aku pergi dulu ya, kekasihku memanggil" bisa kulihat dari kejauhan, Kekasihnya yang bernama Krystal Jung itu mengisyaratkannya untuk mendekatinya

Lalu Jongin pergi dan mendekati kekasihnya, mereka berpelukan dan Jongin mencium pipi pacarnya.

Sungguh sakit...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Halo, saya prev charamells nih, nama pena saya sekarang kimbaby ;D .. maaf ya yang nunggu Fansite Hyung itu saya hapus, peminatnya dikit sekali saya harap ff kaihun ini peminatnya banyak^^ .. **

**REVIEW YA^^ Review dari kalian sangat membantu**

**NO BASH, PLAGIATOR, OR FLAME. **


	2. Chapter 2

**_FLASHBACK PT 1_**

**_"kenapa? kau menyukai ku ya?" tanyanya tepat pada sasaran_**

**_"h-hah? menyukaimu? aku normal tau!" balasku bohong_**

**_"Jangan berbohong, aku tau kamu gay, its okay aku juga gay.. dulunya" akui nya dengan jujur_**

**_"o-ohh.. lalu sekarang? kau normal kan? punya pacar?" tanyaku hati hati_**

**_"pacar? ya, aku punya, Krystal Jung pacarku, dia cantik sekali, aku menyayanginya. Kalau kau? Punya pacar?" jelasnya jujur_**

**_Sakit hati sekali saat dirinya memuji orang lain di hadapanku. Ughh.. rasanya ingin kembali kerumah._**

**_"O-oh.. begitu... t-tidak aku tidak punya pacar, aku sedang menunggu seseorang" Jongin membalas pernyataanku dengan mulutnya yang dibentuk huruf O, kupikir itu cute._**

**_"aku pergi dulu ya, kekasihku memanggil" bisa kulihat dari kejauhan, Kekasihnya yang bernama Krystal Jung itu mengisyaratkannya untuk mendekatinya_**

**_Lalu Jongin pergi dan mendekati kekasihnya, mereka berpelukan dan Jongin mencium pipi pacarnya._**

**_Sungguh sakit..._**

.

.

.

.

.

**SEHUN POV**

Bel pulang sekolah baru berbunyi 5 menit yang lalu, tandanya pulang sekolah. Bel pulang sekolah adalah salah satu musik favorite para murid, kurasa. Karena setelah pulang sekolah mereka bisa bebas pergi kemana saja atau pulang kerumah bertemu keluarga.

"wah hujan" aku menyadari setitik air dari lain yang mengenai hidungku, aku mengelap wajahku dengan lengan baju.

Rintik rintik hujan yang tadinya kecil menjadi besar, memaksa semua orang yang sedang berlalu lalang untuk berlindung di halte bus atau masuk ke cafe. Aku sendiri memilih untuk berlindung disalah satu gerai bubble tea yang ada didekatku. Tiba tiba hujan serasa berhenti karena aku tidak merasakan air hujan lagi di atas kepalaku, aku menengok keatas

Payung

Seseorang memayungiku

Aku memberanikan diri menengok ke samping untuk melihat siapa yang telah baik hati memayungi diriku

Ternyata..

Kim Jongin

Hatiku bergejolak senang. Ingin rasanya aku terbang ke atas menembus awan awan dan melawan hujan di langit. Aku tersenyum lebar sampai pipiku terangkat sekali keatas, aku menundukan kepalaku menyembunyikan semburat merahku di pipi

"kau tidak bawa payung?" tanya si tampan-Kim Jongin itu  
"a-ah tidak, kukira hari ini cerah makanya aku tidak membawa payung" jawabku setengah malu. Padahal berita tadi pagi, seoul mendung berawan. Aku merutuki jawaban bodohku ini.  
"Hei, apa kau suka bubble tea?" tanya si tampan aka Kim Jongin  
"y-ya" jawabku gugup

Jongin menarik tanganku ke meja yang terletak di pinggir gerai bubble tea itu, aku duduk didepannya sementara ia memesan bubble tea yang tadi kutitip padanya. Sungguh aku ingin mencium pipinya sekarang juga, dia kembali duduk didepanku dengan tangannya yang menumpu wajahnya dan menatap kearahku, tatapannya membuat semburat merah di pipiku muncul. Sialan.

"jadi.. ceritakan dirimu" celetuknya memecah keheningan diantara kami berdua

"maksudmu?" tanyaku kurang mengerti. Otakku lemot kalau berhadapan dengannya

"ya, kisah hidupmu"

"oh, aku lahir 12 april 1994 dari keluarga Oh, bersekolah di Seoul International School dari playgroup sampai SMP dan sekarang bersekolah di SM Star High School" jelasku sambil menyeruput bubble tea yang tinggal setengah, bubble tea ini enak.

"oh begitu, kudengar SIS bagus, kenapa kau tidak melanjutkan disana?" tanyanya denga raut muka penasaran

"Jarak rumahku ke SIS jauh, makanya aku pindah sekolah setelah lulus SMP, lagi SM Star School juga bagus kok"

"Oh begitu" jawabnya singkat sambil menyedot bubble teanya sampai habis. Aku terkagum, dia bisa minum minuman dingin diwaktu dingin seperti ini dalam 5 kali teguk

"Kalau kau sendiri? Bagaimana kisah hidupmu?" tanyaku penasaran. Seru sekali bukan jika mendengar kisah hidup dari seseorang yang kita suka, terasa seperti kita teman yang sangat dekat dengannya

"Aku Kim Jongin lahir 14 January 1994 dari keluarga Kim, hidupku penuh dengan kebahagiaan dan kasih sayang sampai sekarang. Aku bersekolah di EXO International School dari playgroup sampai SMA kelas 2 lalu pindah ke SM Star High School dengan alasan, aku ingin belajar mandiri dengan cara tinggal sendiri di apartemen keluarga, kebetulan apartemen keluargaku dekat dengan SMSHS dan jauh dari EIS, makanya aku pindah kesini" jawabnya panjang lebar menceritakan kisah hidupnya, tak salah aku memilih pacar idaman seperti dirinya, dia mandiri dan aku suka orang mandiri

Hujan telah reda, Jongin berpamitan pulang padaku 5 menit yang lalu. Aku sendiri sedang berjalan pulang kerumah, rasanya ingin kupeluk boneka kesayanganku, si Pinku Pinku. Sore ini adalah sore terbaik yang pernah kualami, aku tersenyum senyum terbayang kejadian sore ini di bubble tea bersama Kim Jongin.

.

.

.

.

Kini aku berada dirumah menyantap makan malam bersama keluargaku. Kakakku Oh Xiumin sedang membicarakan masalah kuliahnya, sesekali ayah dan ibu tertawa juga karena tingkah laku adikku Oh Hayoung. Inilah gambaran keluarga yang penuh kebahagiaan, menghabiskan waktu untuk canda tawa serta keluh kesah bersama keluarga tersayang. Aku sungguh bersyukur memiliki mereka, mereka yang peduli terhadapku

Aku bisa merasakan hpku bergetar, aku membuka pesan tersebut dan membacanya, dahiku mengeryit melihat pesan pertama dari nomor yang tidak dikenal

**_"Hei apa yang kau lakukan?"_**

**_"Ini aku Kim Jongin"_**

Aku tersenyum melihat pesan kedua, aku segera membalasnya

_**"Aku? habis makan dan merenung di balkon kamar (ins emoji grins)" **_

_**"Apa yang kau renungkan?"**_

'Tentu saja kau' ucapku dalam hati

_**"Aku merenungkan seseorang"**_

_**"Oh, haha. Hei Sehun, apa kau tau kado yang pas untuk seseorang spesial?"**_

'Kira kira siapa someone specialnya?'

'ah, tentu saja pacarnya'

_**"Kau beri saja dia bunga dan bubble tea, mungkin? hahaha"**_

_**"Oh begitu ya, akan ku pertimbangkan" **_

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak membalas pesanku semalam?" sebuah suara mengagetkan ku, ternyata si Kim Jongin disampingku, wajahku memerah lagi

"Ah, itu.. maaf aku ketiduran hehe" jawabku sedikir meringis dan menggaruk kepala belakangku yang tidak gatal sebenarnya

"JONGINNIEEEE" sebuah suara mengintrupsi kami berdua, perempuan itu lebih tepatnya pacar Jongin, bergelayut manja di tangan Jongin. Aku hanya bisa melihat mereka dengan cemburu dan iri terhadap yeoja itu

"Jonginieee ayo kekantinn~ aku lapar" rajuk pacar Jongin itu yang entah aku tidak tau namanya

"Ah, baiklah. Oh ya, sehun maaf ya aku harus menemani Krystal ke kantin, sampai jumpa nanti!" jawabnya halus dan pergi berjalan bersama Krystal. Bisa kulihat Krystal tersenyum miring kepadaku, kenapa dia?

Aku melangkah gontai masuk ke dalam kelas, kelas dalam keadaan gaduh ini sama sekali tidak menggangguku, aku duduk di bangku pojok dan terdiam masih memikirkan hal tadi, Krystal dan Jongin.

Pelajaran pertama hari ini adalah pelajaran Kim Sonsaengnim, guru favoriteku. Biasanya aku mendengarkan ocehannya, kali ini aku menulikan telingaku, memandang Kim Saem dengan tatapan kosong tanpa bergerak sedikitpun

.

.

.

.

Kini aku berada di koridor menuju ke kamar mandi, 5 menit yang lalu aku izin ke Kim Ssaem untuk izin ke toilet

"Krystal-ah, jawab aku" sebuah percakapan terdengar sampai ke telingaku, aku mengandap endap dan mengintip seperti stalker. Disana ada Kris Wu dan Krystal? PACAR JONGIN? apa yang mereka lakukan? Aku akan mendengarkan mereka

"Baiklah aku menerimamu, Kris" jawab Krystal sambil tersenyum

"jinjja terimakasih baby, you're mine, now" Kris memeluk Krystal dan Krystal membalasnya. Apa ini? jadi Krystal selingkuh? Bagaimana bisa?! Dia kan pacar Jongin? Bolehkah kukatakan dia playgirl? Dia berselingkuh dibelakang Jongin! Aku harus memberi tau Jongin tentang ini

Aku berlari di koridor sekolah menciptakan suara gaduh disepanjang koridor yang sunyi ini, aku kembali ke kelas dengan nafas tak beraturan dan kembali duduk di kursi, bisa kulihat teman temanku melirik aneh kearahku seperti habis dikejar petugas polisi.

Aku tak mempedulikan mereka, yang ada dipikiranku sekarang adalah memberitau Jongin setelah pulang sekolah, kalau Krystal berselingkuh dengan Kris!

.

.

.

.

.

"Kim Jo-" teriakku saat melihat Jongin berjalan ke arah parkiran motor, tetapi kata kataku terpotong saat melihat Krystal menghampiri Jongin, sepertinya mereka pulang bersama. Ugh.

Rencana gagal.

Musnahlah kau Krystal!

Aku memutuskan untuk memberitau Jongin besok saja disekolah. Aku melangkahkan kakiku gontai pulang kerumah, suara motor menggangguku, aku menoleh dan melihat Jongin memboncengi Krystal

Sakit

Bolehkah aku teriak cemburu dihadapan mereka berdua?

Ugh..

Aku tetap berjalan sendirian pulang kerumah dengan rasa kesal yang membuncah di dada dan pikiranku

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**HEHEHEHE(?)**

**ADUH MAAF YA BARU UPDATE T_T sibuk dan buntu pikiran ;-;**

**Kemarin pertama update, aku dapat komen katanya ff aku gak jelas :( yakalo gak jelas gak usah di baca mbak :( komen itu sepat buat aku down dan aku baca review positif dr kalian lalu aku senang dan lanjuti ff ini walaupun dikit :|**

**Aku harap kalian masih suka sm ff aku ini ya! :D**

**Bakalan ada 1 / 2 chap lg soalnya aku bikin cepat, sengaja. Kalo banyak respon positif diakhir cerita, aku buatin sequel :)**

**TOLONG JGN BENCI KRYSTAL YA ;-;**

**NO BASH NO FLAME NO PLAGIATOR!**


	3. Chapter 3

PREV CHAP.

_"Kim Jo-" teriakku saat melihat Jongin berjalan ke arah parkiran motor, tetapi kata kataku terpotong saat melihat Krystal menghampiri Jongin, sepertinya mereka pulang bersama. Ugh._

_Rencana gagal._

_Musnahlah kau Krystal!_

_Aku memutuskan untuk memberitau Jongin besok saja disekolah. Aku melangkahkan kakiku gontai pulang kerumah, suara motor menggangguku, aku menoleh dan melihat Jongin memboncengi Krystal_

_Sakit_

_Bolehkah aku teriak cemburu dihadapan mereka berdua?_

_Ugh.._

_Aku tetap berjalan sendirian pulang kerumah dengan rasa kesal yang membuncah di dada dan pikiranku_

_._

.

.

.

**SEHUN POV**

Aku memasuki rumah dengan langkah gontai, terasa berat bagiku untuk melangkah karena melihat mereka berdua. Aku cemburu buta. Aku ingin sekali teriak didepan mereka kalau aku cemburu. Tapi tetap saja tidak bisa.

"Sehun, ayo makan dulu- Oh ya ampun anakku, kenapa kau bermuka masam seperti ini? Kau terlihat jelek seperti ini" ibu memeggang wajahku dan menatapku dengan tatapan sayang

"Ibu, aku sedang bersedih hati hari ini, aku akan makan nanti tapi biarkan aku beristirahat sebentar, aku sangat lelah hari ini" aku menepis tangan ibu pelan, mencium pipi ibu sebentar dan naik ke tangga atas menuju kamarku

Sesampainya aku didepan kamar, ponsel ku bergetar tanda sms masuk, aku segera membukanya, ternyata dari _dia._

"**Hai Oh Sehun, kau sedang apa?" **

**"Aku baru sampai rumah, memangnya kenapa?" **

Aku meletakkan tasku di meja belajar, menunggu dia membalas pesanku. Mungkin saja ia sedang sibuk, aku memutuskan untuk mandi merenungkan kejadian disekolah tadi.

**"Oh tidak apa apa, minggu depan aku Suneung, aku harap kamu dapat menyemangatiku dan mendoakanku nanti" **

Aku membalas pesan darinya sembari mengeringkan rambutku yang basah dengan handuk kering

**"Tentu saja aku akan mendoakanmu"**

Setelah itu, ia tidak membalas pesanku lagi, mungkin tidur atau belajar. Entahlah, aku tidak memikirkannya.

.

.

.

.

Matahari yang bersinar, membangunkanku dari tidur nyenakku, aku ingat hari ini kalau aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada Jongin dan mengatakan semuanya tentang kebusukan Krystal. Aku sangat bersemangat hari ini.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku senang, memasukki gerbang sekolah, mencari Kim Jongin

Namun,

Nihil.

Aku tidak melihat Jongin

"Hai Sehun!" sebuah suara memanggil namaku, ku harap itu Jongin

"Oh Hai Jongin!" balasku ramah dengan eyes smile ku

Tapi, saat aku membuka mataku..

Itu bukan Jongin.

"Jongin?" namja itu mengeryit

"Aku bukan Jongin, aku Kris Wu, masih ingat?" sambung namja itu

"O..A-ah maafkan aku Kris Sunbaenim, aku kira Jongin" lirihku

"Memangnya aku mirip dengannya ya?"

Aku menggeleng

"ada apa sunbae mendatangiku?" tanyaku

"Oh, tidak. Aku hanya ingin bilang kepadamu, kau akan dipasangkan dengan Jongin saat Festival Kelulusan nanti, apa kau mau? kudengar dari Jongin kau mempunyai bakat menari sama sepertinya"

"Jongin? Jongin memintakku untuk menari bersamanya?" tanyaku dengan muka bodohku

Kris mengangguk cepat dan sumringah

"A..aku mau sekali!" jawabku cepat dan tersenyum seindah mungkin didepan Kris

"Baiklah aku akan bilang kepada Jongin nanti" Kris melangkah pergi dari hadapannya

"Tunggu Kris Sunbae!..." aku menarik tangan Kris

"Ya, ada apa?" tanya nya bingung dan melihat ke arah tangannya yang dipegang oleh tanganku, aku melepaskan tautan tanganku dengannya

"Apa kau tau dimana Jongin?" tanyakku pelan pelan

"Oh, Jongin hari ini sibuk seharian, ia barusan rapat dengan kepsek dan akan ada rapat OSIS nanti serta membahas tema festival dan prom night nanti"jelas Kris panjang lebar

"Oh.. begitu ya... terima kasih" selanjutnya Kris membalikkan langkahnya dan aku hanya melangkah gontai menuju kelas

.

.

.

.

Hari ini rasanya tidak seru, karena pelajaran Hwang ssaem, dia cantik tapi sangat killer karena tidak segan segan untuk menghukum muridnya yang melanggar aturannya, terlebih lagi seharian aku tidak bertemu dengan_nya._

Jam favorit semua murid telah tiba, Makan Siang.  
Semua murid berhamburan keluar kelas, antusias dengan makanan hari ini, terkecuali aku, aku tetap diam memikirkan entah apa yang kupikirkan, aku sendiri tidak tau.

Sedari tadi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol serta Taehyung tetap saja mengoceh mulai dari pelajaran hwang ssaem sampai games bahkan majalah dewasa. Mereka sangat porno. Memang. Aku melihat lihat ke sekitar berharap ada sesosok Kim Jongin yang kukagumi itu.

Dan benar saja,

Tidak ada Kim Jongin disana.

Bagaikan hilang ditelan bumi, motor Jongin ada, aku bersumpah tadi melihatnya, tetapi dimana orangnya, apa dia terlalu sibuk sampai sampai tidak menyempatkan waktu untuk makan?

Aku..

Mengkhawatirkannya.

.

.

.

.

Hari itu tiba, Ujian Suneung.  
Aku berniat untuk datang ke sekolah, sesuai ekspetasiku. Datang, melihat Jongin, memberinya senyum hangat, dan menyemangatinya. Tapi ekspetasiku seakan akan sangat susah digapai. Realitanya, aku sakit hari ini.  
Baekhyun datang ke sekolah katanya, ia ingin menyemangati para kakak kelas, aku memberitau Baekhyun jika ia bertemu Jongin, sampaikan salamku untuk Jongin, sampaikan maafku juga aku tidak bisa datang untuk menjengukknya

Aku disini, dirumah, meringkuk di tempat tidur, ditemani pinku pinku yang ku peluk dan beberapa obat serta makanan dan minuman di atas meja yang telah disiapkan ibu.  
Aku resah, aku khawatir akan Jongin tidak bisa mengerjakkan ujian itu.  
Tapi aku harus yakin, kalau Jongin bisa menyelesaikan ujian itu.  
Aku yakin padanya.  
Karena aku menyukainya.

Baekhyun bilang kalau ia melihat Jongin, Baekhyun juga bilang kalau Jongin mengirimkan video singkat untukku lewat hp Baekhyun. Aku sangat senang ternyata ia juga perhatian kepadaku, yah.. walaupun dia bukan milikku. Aku membuka video tersebut dengan senyum diwajahku.

_"Hai Oh Sehun! apa kabar? hehehe. Maaf aku tidak bisa menemui kamu di hari terakhir aku akan masuk sekolah. Aku dengar dari Baekhyun, kamu sakit. Aku disini baik baik saja, kamu hanya perlu menyemangatiku dari kamarmu dan mendoakanku agar aku lulus ujian ini dan.. satu lagi.. Get Well Soon.. Sarang-"_

Selanjutnya video itu mati, aku penasaran kenapa dia mengatakan sarang kepadaku? aku bertanya pada Baekhyun di telepon

"Baekhyun, apa yang dikatakan pada Jongin kenapa dia mengatakan Sarang kepadaku?" tanyaku penasaran

"Oh itu tadi, dia ditarik oleh Krystal sunbae untuk cepat cepat masuk agar tidak terlambat, tetapi aku tidak tau kata kata selanjutnya apa yang dia katakan padamu. Maaf Sehunnie aku sedang dalam perjalanan, nanti akan kutelpon lagi ya" ucap Baek lalu mematikkan teleponnya

Aku meletakkan ponselku di meja, aku masih memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Jongin tadi, aku sangat penasaran.

.

.

.

.

Ujian Suneung telah berakhir.

Tandanya kini saatnya para junior kelas 11&amp;10 untuk Ujian Sekolah.  
Mama bilang kalau aku harus belajar, sampai memasukkan ku ke bimbel sana sini hingga membuatku pusing. Tetapi aku tetap menghargai usaha mama, aku tidak mau mengecewakannya hanya karena aku membantah permintaannya. Aku tidak mau durhaka.

Seperti saat SMP, mama akan menyita ponselku dan menyuruhku untuk fokus belajar sampai Ujian Sekolah berakhir, katanya agar tidak mengganggu proses belajarku. Aku mengiyakan saja. Aku menghapus seluruh SMS yang ada di kotak SMSku dan mnyerahkan hpku ke mama.

Ngomong ngomong, aku sudah sembuh, tetapi tetap saja tidak bisa bertemu dengan Jongin, bahkan mengontaknya sekali saja tidak bisa karena handphoneku disita oleh mama. Kelas 12 libur sampai Ujian Sekolah berakhir dan seterusnya kami diberi 2 minggu libur lalu pengumuman hasil Suneung dan nilai rapor.

Kelas hari ini sangat sepi, beberapa anak membawa bekalnya sambil mengerjakan latihan soal, akupun begitu juga. Entah saat ini otakku menginstrupsiku untuk fokus belajar baru memikirkan Jongin.

Bel sudah berbunyu, tandanya untuk masuk ke kelas masing dan mengerjakan beberapa tes yang di berikan oleh para guru.  
Semua murid terlihat mengerutkan dahinya seperti tidak tau apa yang akan mereka jawab, aku hanya menjawab soal soal itu dengan santai dan percaya diri.

.

.

.

.

[SKIP TIME]

Kemarin adalah hari terakhir aku mengerjakan Ujian Sekolah. Jadi sekarang seluruh siswa diberi waktu libur 2 minggu.  
Aku menelpon teman temanku dan rencana apa yang mereka lakukan saat liburan ini

Baekhyun bilang ia akan pergi ke Busan, menjenguk neneknya dan berlibur disana

Chanyeol bilang ia akan pergi ke Sapporo, Jepang

Taehyung bilang ia akan membantu ayahnya di toko

Aku disini tidak tau ingin kemana, aku belum membicarakannya dengan mama.

Serharian ini, aku hanya membuka buka kulkas, bermain video games, nonton tv dan melukis.  
Sungguh membosankan, aku harap ada kegiatan lain yang lebih seru dari ini.

"Sehun! sini bantu mama menyiram bunga!" teriak mama dari lantai bawah

Sebagai anak yang baik, aku turun ke bawah dan menuruti kata mama daripada tidak ada kerjaan  
Tiba tiba aku terpikir untuk menelpon Jongin

Aku menelponnya, dadaku berdebar, pipiku panas

_"Halo Sehun!"_ sapa seseorang disana

_"Halo Jongin, apa yang kau lakukan? kamu kemana saja liburan ini?"_ tanyaku gugup

_"Aku habis mandi, aku liburan di Amerika. Kau sendiri?" _

_"ooh.. begitu ya.. aku tidak kemana mana. Hanya dirumah"_

Padahal yang sehun harapkan adalah Jongin mengajaknya pergi dan menghabiskan liburan bersama, tetapi kini realitanya berbeda jauh dengan ekspetasinya, mungkin ia harus berhenti berharap? Entahlah.

"Sehun, kita akan ke Jeju besok, persiapkan barangmu ya"

'Akhirnya aku jalan jalan' sehun tersenyum mengangguk dan mematikan keran lalu menggulung selang air yang ia pakai tadi untuk menyiram bunga

.

.

.

.

Liburan telah usai, rasanya cepat sekali, Oh iya hari ini adalah hari Festival Kelulusan, dimana semua anak kelas 12 lulus dan para wali kelas membagikan rapot

Aku pergi ke sekolah dengan baju biasa, Kris bilang ia sudah menyiapkan kostum untuk dipanggung nanti. Aku berjalan menuju tenda bertuliskan dancer, saat aku membuka tirainya, aku melihat Jongin sedang membuka baju, aku terkejut dan berdiam diri, kaku. Badan Jongin sangat atletis, abs nya terlihat sexy dipadukan dengan kulitnya yang tan itu.

'Oh Tuhan inilah makhluk mu yang paling indah yang pernah kutemui' Sehun menggumamkan dalam hati sambil mengucapkan terima kasihnya karena Tuhan telah mencipatkan seorang Kim Jongin

"Oh, Sehun, kau disini?" Jongin tersenyum mendekatiku, ia memelukku

Aku tidak bisa bergerak, aku terlalu senang, bolehkah aku berteriak?.  
Jongin melepaskakn pelukannya dan tersenyum padaku

"Aku sangat merindukanmu Sehun-a!" Jongin tersenyum dengan senyumannya yang selalu membuatku terpesona

"A..aku juga merindukanmu" aku berusaha menjawab walaupun gugup, jujru saja, aku barusan dipeluk oleh crush ku dan dia memiliki bau yang sangat enak, dan parahnya lagi, dia memelukku dalam kondisi kemeja yang tidak dikancingkan

"Oh, kudengar kamu partnerku ya, senan bisa bekerja sama denganmu" Jongin memecah keheningan dengan berjalan kearahku menyodorkan baju-lebih tepatnya Kostum yang akan dipakai nanti

Aku hanya menerimanya dan memberikan senyum terbaikku, tetapi sesaat kemudian air mukaku berubah menjadi bingung

"kenapa? ganti baju saja dipojok, tenang aku tidak melihatmu kok" Jongin seakan akan dapat membaca pikiranku, aku segera membelakangi tubuhnya dan membuka bajuku, mengganti dengan kostum

"Apa yang kita tarikan, Jongin?" tanyaku sambil mengancingkan kemejaku

"Kau ingat Two Moons? kita akan menarikan itu" jawab Jongin tanpa menoleh kearahku, ia sibuk mengikat tali sepatunya. Akupun melakukan hal sama, memakai sepatu yang sama dengan yang Jongin pakai, sekarang kami terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih dari pada sepasang partner dance.

Jongin mengajakku keluar dari tenda dan menunggu dibelakang panggung

"habis ini giliran kita" Jongin merapatkan tubuhnya kedekatku menyadari banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di backstage

"apa kau gugup?" tanya Jongin yang entah kenapa dia memegang tanganku

Aku menangguk tidak sanggup menjawab

"percayalah pada dirimu sendiri" Jongin tersenyum didepanku

**_"YA! SEKARANG KITA SAMBUT URI DANCING MACHINE! KIM JONGIN DAN OH SEHUN" _**teriak MC dipanggung tersebut

Kami memasukki panggung, tiba tiba semuanya gelap dan hanya menerangi kami berdua. Para murid bersorak ramai dibawah, aku semakin gugup. Sekilas aku menatap Jongin, ia tersenyum kepadaku sambil mengangguk seakan mengatakan

'kau pasti bisa'

Saat lagu mulai diputarkan, kami memulai menari, Jongin melakukan partnya dan aku melakukan partku sendiri. Jongin tidak membuat kesalahan sedangkan aku membuat kesalahan walau hanya sekali dan itu hanya kesalahan kecil. Kami menari seperti profesional dancer. Untung saja Jongin menyemangatiku tadi agar aku lebih percaya diri. Kami menari sampai lagu selesai, sampai semuanya gelap dan aku digiring Jongin keluar dari panggung. Jongin menggenggam tanganku membawa ku ke belakang panggung dan agak menjauhi panggung

"Aku sangat senang Jongin! Aku tidak percaya kita melakukan ini, ekspetasi dan realitku kini sangat dekat" aku berjingkrak senang dihadapan Jongin yang terlihat ngos ngosan didepanku

"Syukurlah kau senang" Jongin memilih untuk duduk dan bersandar di bangku taman

Aku duduk disampingnya dan menatap langit

"Sehun, ada yang ingin kukatakan" aku merasakan kalau Jongin menatapku sekararang walau aku tidak menatapnya

"Ya, katakan saja" aku masih senyum senyum karena kejadian di panggung tadi, aku tidak percaya kalau aku dapat melakukannya

"Aku menyukaimu" Jongin kini menatapku serius, dia menggenggam tanganku

"Huh? Ya?..." wajahku kaku dan menoleh ke Jongin sambil tersenyum layaknya seorang idiot

"Aku menyukaimu, apa kau juga?" tegas Jongin

"Bukannya, kamu punya pacar? Krystal Jung" aku mengingatkannya, apa Jongin serius dengan perkataannya?

"Krystal ya..dia hanya sepupuku yang kebetulan sangat sangat manja kepadaku" jelas Jongin

Aku hanya terdiam senang dan bahagia nyatanya Krystal bukan pacar Jongin, aku akan berterima kasih banyak kepada Krystal

"Jadi, Oh Sehun. Aku menyukaimu, apa kau juga?" tanya Jongin serius

Aku hanya menggangguk dan menundukkan kepalaku malu, aku memang menyukainya juga.

Sedetik kemudian Jongin berlutut didepanku,

"apa kamu mau menjadi pacarku?"

Aku bahagia akhirnya dia mengucapkan kata kata yang sangat indah bagi ku

Aku langsung menganggguk cepat dan semakin menunduk tersenyum bahagia

Jongin mengangkat daguku agar aku menatapnya..

Mata kami bertemu...

"Saranghae" ucap Jongin

Jongin menempelkan bibirnya pada bibirku yang membuatku memejamkan mata, air mata bahagia keluar dari mataku. Kami berciuman dibawah sinar bulan, bulan dan taman ini menjadi saksi bisu cinta kami.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

**masyaAllah, saya gak nyangka udah end. saya ngebut buat ini ff =_= mau cepet cepet bobokk saya tau judulnya gak nyambung sama isiny =_= habis saya buntu sama pikiran untuk menulis judul -a**

**dan ini pertama kalinya saya nulis ff sepanjang ini, maafkan saya karena KEBANYAKAN SKIP TIME karena saya tidak tau ide apa lg dan buat ini mendadak ==a**

**Maafkan saya juga karena telat update u,u **

**Sekian dari saya, harap review ya ingin tau apa komen kalian tentang ff saya ini saya tau ceritanya mainstream -a**


End file.
